Cat Instincts
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver visits Hex's place when he sees her ancient Bastet statue which turned him into a non-mobian cat and is cursed with it. Crazy things happening with Silver. Read and Review.


**Man, I can't stop writing stories about Silver the Hedgehog again. He's really an interesting character in the game. Anyways, this one is long. It may not be very good but it has some humor to it. **

**I don't own the Sonic characters. **

**Nebula and Hex belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver and Blaze had a good time on a date together and they were both happy. Silver dropped his girlfriend home and told her that he's gonna visit Hex's place to take a look at her snakes.

He flew to her place that he knows what it looks like; an Egyptian pyramid-like house that was like a mansion. There he found it.

"There it is. Let's see if she's home or not" Silver walks up to the door and about to ring the doorbell when a non-mobian cobra appeared out of nowhere as it tried to strike towards Silver.

"Whoa!" he quickly dodged the venom spit in time and grabbed the cobra's back head without getting bitten.

"Where did you come from?" he said while holding the snake that was struggling a lot as its mouth gaped. Silver rolled his eyes; he was being fearless of snakes.

The door opened and Hex saw it was just Silver.

"Oh, it's you again. I see that you met Cleopatra" Hex said.

"Cleopatra? Hex, don't you think it's a bad idea to keep a cobra as a pet?" Silver asked.

"Are you forgetting something? I speak Parseltongue" the dark pink cobra said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah" he forgot that she can communicate with snakes. But he never saw her talk to cobras before, "You named this cobra, Cleopatra?"  
"Yes" she said. Silver walked inside her house with the cobra coiling around his arm, "Uh, can you get Cleopatra off my arm, please?"

"All right, but don't move" Hex said, she carefully grabs the back head so that it won't bite Silver; she quickly moves it away from his arm.

"Cleo, behave" Hex speaking in snake language to the non-mobian cobra. Cleopatra obeyed and did not bite Hex.

"Cool, an Egyptian Bastet" the albino hedgehog walked up towards the statue cat.

"Oh, crap! Silver, don't look at its-" Hex screamed, but it was too late.

The Bastet statue's eyes glowed yellow as Silver stared at it. The laser beam from the statue's eyes hit Silver and the glow around him began to glow brighter for a few seconds.

Hex looked away from the bright light; it then gets fade away as Hex looked back and saw what she really didn't want something to happen to Silver.

"Oh, my god" Hex gasped at this. She quickly puts the cobra back in the glass tank and closed the lid.

_**(Silver's POV)**_  
"….uhhhh…" I moaned in a daze from that bright light that hit me. Huh? Why is my muzzle twitching?  
"Silver?"

I opened my eyes and….whoa! My sight is different! It's like zooming into objects like binoculars or something. I looked up at Hex. Huh? Why is she so tall?  
"Hex? You grew tall?"  
"Uhh…..stay there for a sec" she went into her bedroom and came back with a hand mirror, "Silver, I hate to say this but…You turned into a…..cat" she said and held the mirror in front of me.

My eyes went wide from what I just saw.

_**(End of Silver's POV)**_

Silver was indeed turned into a silver-white non-mobian cat. His eyes were cat slits, his head had spiky bangs, similar to his forelock quills; and neon blue-aqua circular mark on his back.

"I should probably call Blaze" Hex said.

"No! Are you crazy?!" Silver had no idea how he jumped high into Hex's arms, but his panic state must've made him do that so that he can't let Hex call Blaze over.

"She can help" Hex said.

"This is bad, man! If anyone sees me like this I'll be humiliated!" Silver said.

"Didn't one of your friends get turned into a cat once?" Hex asked.

"Shadow" he said, "But this is different, snake girl! If any of the girls sees me, they'll be going crazy that I'm cute as a cat!" the albino kitty said.

"So?" Hex asked

"This is crazy?! And do you know how to make that statue thing change me back?!" Silver asked, going nuts and crazy that he wants to be back to normal.

"Well…..I can try to reverse the curse and stuff…but it's gonna take like probably…24 hours or more…..hehehe….." Hex chuckled nervously, sweatdrop on her side hood of her head.

"24 hours?!" Silver screamed.

"Yes, 24 hours! Look, this statue is ancient! It belongs to my distant grandmother. I don't know how many hundred greats I can say but I'll just say distant" Hex said.

"Ugh! How could this day get any worse?!" Silver yelled.

Hex brought Silver to Tails' workshop and the gang gasped at what they saw.

"I know, I know! Yes, I'm cute as a cat" Silver rolled his eyes, "Unbelievable" he mumbled.

"Silver?" Blaze goes up to him. But Cream already beat her to it as she held the albino cat in her arms, not noticing that she's hugging him too tight.

"You're so cute, Mr. Silver!" Cream squealed.

"Cream...can't...breathe..." Silver gasping. Any minute he'll turn purple and that he need to breathe.

Cream didn't hear him and that she was too busy hugging him too tight and squealing in joyfulness.

"Cream, hold him gently" Blaze said loosening Cream's grip.

"Oops, sorry Mr. Silver" Cream apologized.

"It's_….*gasps*…._okay…" Silver said while gasping for air, "Uh, do you mind putting me down, please?"

"Oh, okay Mr. Silver" Cream put him down gently.

"Now this is too funny" Knuckles snickered which made the silver-white cat growl.

"I'll show you funny, Knuckles!" Silver jumped on the red echidna, "MEOW!"

Silver starts scratching him.

"AHHH! Get him off me!" Knuckles screamed.

"MMMEEEEEOOOOWWWW!"

"Oh, boy. I knew he was gonna be pissed off" Nebula said, she walks up to them and grabbed Silver, pulling him away from Knuckles.

"Silver, calm down!" she said, rubbing his back.

Silver hisses at Knuckles.

"What the hell was that for, you brat?!" Knuckles growled at him.

Silver growls, "Making fun of me"

Nebula hands him to Blaze which will be easier for her to get him to calm down.

"Shh...it's okay Silver" Blaze pets him.

"What are you…" he purred and calms down a bit.

"Aww….." the girls said in unison.

Blaze sits on the couch and continues to pet him.

Hex managed to bring her ancient Bastet statue figure, covering the eyes so that the others won't stare at it.

"Um, fox kid? This Bastet statue put a curse on your friend which turned him into a cat. I might need your help since you have a large IQ than that Egg doctor" Hex said.

"Okay then. I'll see what I can do" Tails said.

"Thanks" Hex said to the young fox boy.

"Would you girls stop looking at me like I'm a cute cat?" Silver hissed angrily at the girls.

"Silver relax" Blaze said, scratching him gently to calm him down.

"I can't believe that stupid Bastet statue cursed me into a cat" Silver said between his purrs.

"You're the one that didn't listen to me" Hex said.

"Well, sorry! It's not my fault that it put a curse on me, snake woman!" Silver hissed at her. He always knew that this cobra girl is sneaky and fast, but he never noticed that her ancient artifacts have curses.

"That's enough, both of you!" Blaze said.

"MEOW! Don't burn me!" Silver jumped off of Blaze, thinking that she's gonna turn up the heat when she gets angry.

Blaze gently puts him back on her lap, "Silver I would never do that to you"

The albino cat sighs in relief but was still angry with the snake girl, he hissed angrily at her.

"All right, all right! I'm going! Sheesh, calm down" Hex said, going downstairs to Tails' lab room.

"I just hope that snake girl knows how to reverse the curse on me" Silver grumbles, lying down on Blaze's lap.

"Now now Silver, it was an accident" Blaze said.

Silver sighed.

Later then, Blaze brought Silver to her house so that she won't have him dealing with the girls looking at him, or Knuckles making fun of him.

"This is unbelievable. I can't even move objects with my powers because they're weak" Silver complained, he tries to move the squeaky mouse toy but he didn't have enough energy to move it.

"Try to cheer up" Blaze said.

"I can't, Blaze. It's not even-….Huh?" he spots a purple yarn ball on the floor, "Oh, great" he mumbled.

He leapt onto it, purring playfully with the ball of yarn.

"Argh! I can't stop playing it!"

"It's cute" Blaze said. The silver-white cat sighs deeply as he plays with the yarn ball; he thought it would be boring but apparently he was enjoying it.

Blaze smiled, watching him play with the ball of yarn like a cute kitty cat. That is when Silver was all tangled up and was not able to untie the strings off.

"Oh, perfect. I'm stuck" Silver grumbles.

Blaze helped him get untangled, making sure that he's not moving or it will be difficult to untie the knots. After she completely untangles him, Silver was now feeling bored and does not know what else to do since he's cursed to being a cat.

"Oh, Silver" Blaze turns on a laser pointer.

"Oh, hell no! No! No! Don't even think about it!" Silver tries to ignore it but the cat instincts were too hard to handle.

"You said you were bored" Blaze smiled and moves the laser around slowly.

"Oh, man! Meow!" Silver gave in and chases the laser dot.

Blaze giggles at his cuteness while moving the laser. Silver sighs and chases the red dot in the living room; but as he learns to like this game, he was starting to have fun.

"Heh, maybe being a real cat is not so bad" he said to himself.

"Ok Silver, take a break" Blaze turns it off.

"Okay" Silver said. Just then, his stomach rumbled, feeling hungry but he knew he had to eat cat food instead of normal food.

Blaze went into the kitchen to get cat food; she gets out a can of tuna since cats like fish. And of course, a bowl of milk too.

Silver leaps up to the counter since he wants to eat on the table rather than on the floor.

Blaze put the food and milk on the counter, Silver sighs that he's gonna have to eat like a real cat, he tries to use his paw to grab the piece of tuna but it slips off.

Blaze giggles, "You don't need to use your paws, just bend down and eat"

"I know. I forgot that cats don't have…..hands" Silver chuckled and bends down to eat his food.

Blaze chuckles, pets him and goes in the living room to let Silver have his lunch alone in the kitchen.

Few minutes later he only drank half of the milk from the bowl and ate all of the tuna too. He hops off the counter and walks to the living room where Blaze is. She was watching Monster High videos with her iPad on the couch.

Blaze pats the spot next to her, "Care to watch with me Silver?"

"Sure" he jumps up to the couch where Blaze patted for him to sit and looks at the iPad screen to what webisode of Monster High she's watching.

Blaze pets and scratches him while watching. The albino cat purred and snuggled on her arm while watching the video.

"Hey Silver, what would you do if you and I were both cats?" Blaze asked.

"Um…I don't know. I mean you're a cat too. Um, I would snuggle, play with you, share milk, and all that stuff" Silver said.

Blaze picks him up, "Awww, thanks Silv"

Blaze nuzzles him gently.

Silver smiles and nuzzles back at his girlfriend.

A while later

Silver was taking a nap with Blaze; she was also asleep too. All of a sudden, the cold chill woke Silver up.

"Huh?" he scans around and saw that the window is open, "Strange. It's winter and we don't leave the window open in the winter season" he jumps down and heads over to the window to close it. As he was about to close it he accidently slips out the window and lands in the pile of snow.

He jumps out of the snow and shakes it off his fur.

"Brr…..cold. Huh?" he spots a group of scary looking jackals with sharp devilish teeth, glowing red eyes, and sharp claws.

"Oh, boy. This is bad" Silver backs away from the jackals, "Wait a minute. They're not real, they're statues of Anubis"

Blaze then wakes up due to the cold air.

"Silver?" Blaze looks out the window and gasps.

"Nice doggies. Heh….heh…." Silver said nervously as he keeps backing away but ends up near the tree bark. The Anubis statues got closer to him but Silver climbs up the tree to get away from them.

Blaze quickly calls Hex while running out of the house, "Hex come quick!"

"Blaze? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Hex said through the phone.

"We're in danger right now! We got a group of scary looking jackal dogs in my front yard!" Blaze screamed.

"What?! Right now?! Hold on!" Hex said, hanging up. She quickly dashed out of Tails' workshop to go help Blaze as fast as she can.

With Blaze and Silver

"Get back!" Blaze threw her flames but it had no effect on them. She keeps trying but the Anubis dogs tackled her.

"Blaze!" Silver screeched.

Blaze struggles, "Get off me! Silver run!"

"I can't! I'm in the tree!" Silver screamed.

"Hey, you flea bags! Get away from her!" Hex shouted, she finally managed to get her on time. She threw her pink hex blast at the Anubis statues but it went right through them.  
"What?! You have got to be kidding?! Silver, where are you?!" Hex looked around while trying to get the beasts off of Blaze.

"Up here! Why are they here?!" Silver shouted from a tree.

"The curse effect has summoned the Anubis dogs! Ugh!" Hex got tackled by one. She tries to punch it but it went right through like a ghost.

"I can't even hit them! Ugh!" Blaze got hit by one.

"But they can hit us! Ugh!" Hex grunts, dodging them, "Silver. You're the only one that can defeat them!"  
"What?! Why me?!" Silver screamed.

"Because we're not affected by the curse! You are!" Hex shouted.

"They'll treat you like royalty!" Hex yelled.

Silver thinks of a way. Then he lets out a loud yowl.

The Anubis dogs quickly look at him and rush in front of him kneeling.

Silver jumps off the tree and lands perfectly without injuries.

"I command you to let the ladies go, immediately!" Silver yowled.

The Anubis dogs whimpered in fear and did what they were told to do, backing away from Hex and Blaze.

Silver goes over to them, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, thank god they didn't bite us" Blaze said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to bring them along. As we get Silver back to normal the Anubis statues will go back to where they belong" Hex said, getting up as she helps Blaze up.

"This will be fun" Silver chuckled, walking towards the dogs to give them his next command.

"I want a pillow, now!" Silver commanded.

They summoned a nice fluffy pillow with their magic, which was weird and strange.

"Cool" Silver said, lying down on the pillow.

"Okay, Silver. Enough fooling around, please" Hex said in a calm way, wanting to get this over with to bring Silver back to the workshop to use the Bastet statue to undo the curse.

"Alright then. Carry" Silver sat on the pillow.

They gently picked up the pillow and followed the girls.

As they reached the workshop, the gang was stunned by what Blaze and Hex brought inside.

"Whoa. Jackals?" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles. They're Anubis statues" Hex rolled her eyes.

"They look cute" Sonic said as he tries to pet one but it snarled furiously.

"Whoa!" Sonic took a step back.

"It's okay, they're friends" Silver tells them.

"What? You can command them?" Shadow asked.

"It's because of the curse. Egyptians worshiped cats" Hex said.

"Weird" Sonic said.

"I think it's cool" Amy said.

"Yup. Anyways, let's get Silver back to normal before the curse gets ugly" Hex said.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"Like swarms of locusts, scarabs crawling all over the place, and….. mummified cats" Hex shudders at the word 'mummy' due to her biggest fears.

Silver's eyes widen, "Yeah, let's hurry!"

Tails came upstairs with the statue of Bastet, "I hope this works, Silver. You ready?"

"Yeah let's get this over with" Silver said, he stares straight into the Bastet's glowing eyes, the laser beam shoots toward Silver as the bright light surrounds him, transforming him back to a mobian hedgehog; the Anubis statues vanished in the air and the curse was gone.

"Phew. Glad that's over" Silver sighed in relief.

Blaze hugged him, happy that he's back to normal.

Silver smiles and hugs back.

The next day

Silver was sleeping in his room, the sunlight beams through the window which woke him up. He opens his eyes and about to stretch his body when he saw what he didn't expect to see.

"Meow. Meow. Meow" swarms of non-mobian house cats were all over Silver's room. He thought that he was not cursed anymore.

He growled under his breath, "HHEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXX!"

Hex was outside his window snickering.

"GGRRR!" Silver opened the window and tackles the cobra woman, guessing that she used her hex powers to prank him.

"Hey cat boy" Hex smirked.

"Did you pull a prank on me again?!" Silver growled, trying to get the cats off him.

"Meow. Meow" the cats were climbing on him and Silver was not happy with this. Although the cats are cute but he not when there's too many of them.

"Sorry, I'm testing a new charm. And you were the perfect guinea pig" Hex chuckled.

"I am not a guinea pig!" Silver growled but that didn't scare Hex off.

"Meow. Meow. Meow" the cats were now all over Silver.

"Aww they like you" Hex chuckles.

Silver glares at her, "It's not funny, snake girl"

"Yeah it is" Hex smirked.

"Can you please get these cats away from me?" Silver growled, feeling pissed off with her.

"Nah, I think it's cute. And I thought you like cats" Hex chuckled.

She takes her smartphone out and takes a picture, "That's a keeper"

"I would rather have lions go near me" Silver grumbled.

"I can arrange that for you" Hex was about to snap her fingers.

The hex charm made the cats run off; out of nowhere, a group of lions out of nowhere are walking towards Silver.

"Oh, shit" Silver tries to run but that would only make the lions chase him. He closed his eyes, waiting if the lions are gonna attack him….but it didn't.

He opened his eyes, "Huh?"

All they did was lay on him and lick him.

"Ta-ta, Silver" Hex walks away, eventually she'll return to undo the hex charm for him later on.

"Oh, brilliant" Silver mutters.

"Whoa, what the hell?" the blue hedgehog came out of nowhere.

"You have got to be kidding, Silver. I thought that cobra woman said you're not cursed anymore" Shadow said.

"She's using me as a guinea pig for new charms. First it was cats, now lions" Silver grumbled.

One lion roars at them, protecting Silver.

"Sheesh!" Sonic was startled.

"That big cat really doesn't like you, Faker" Shadow chuckles.

The lions growl at them. The lionesses cuddle and lick Silver while the male growls at Shadow and Sonic

"Easy, guys. They're my friends" Silver told the big cats. He hates to admit that it was kind of fun to get along with these wild cats for the first time, he thought that lions eat hedgehogs.

The lions lay on and around him while licking and cuddling.

"Uh, Shadow? Can you teleport me and the lions to the savanna area?" Silver asked. He thought of visiting that place where the lions live.

"Fine" Shadow said, held out his chaos emerald, "Chaos Control!"

They appeared in the savanna area.

"Wh-whoa….." Sonic wobbles a bit, "Man, Shadow. Don't do your hocus pocus thing again" he said, a figure of speech about Shadow's teleportation.

"Wow, this area is so wide. Whoa, whoa. Easy, girl. I know you like to cuddle but let me breathe" Silver chuckles, gently pushing the lioness down.

The lioness gently bites his hand and lays on him.

"Ah, you make such a lovely mother, Silver" Sonic snickered.

"Shut up, Iblis Trigger" Silver rolled his eyes.

The blue hedgehog shrugs, "Say, Shadow. You wanna race?" he grinned at Shadow.

"Hmph. Fine, Faker" Shadow said.

Both start to race at the open field of the savanna, leaving Silver with the lions.

He feels so hungry his stomach wouldn't stop growling for the need of food. He knows that lions eat zebras, antelopes, and gazelles. So he thought that he could ask one of the lionesses to go hunting.

"Um, I don't know if you can understand me but I feel hungry right now. Uh, do you think you can go hunt?" Silver asked the lionesses, hoping that they can understand what he's saying.

One lioness gets up and leaves.

She soon returns with some meat. She drops it on his chest.

"Uh…..thanks" Silver was startled by what the lioness just did. He noticed the lionesses sharing their dead zebra with each other as well with the males.

Silver was starting to feel like a wild animal, wondering what it's like to be wild as a lion. He shrugs it off and eats his meat, feeling so hungry he eats it like a wild hedgehog.

When they finish. They tackle Silver again and lay on him licking and cuddling. That is when Silver accidently roared like a real lion, he quickly covered his mouth from what he just did.  
"What the? Did I just….roar like a…..lion?" Silver was startled.

The male on roars back and lays next to him.

"Hmmm…." Silver thinks and tries again.

"*RRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR*

He gasped at what he was able to do, he roared like a real lion, but how? Or maybe it was the bad luck charm that Hex gave him.

The lions roar at the same time. Then lay around and on him. This time a whole packs worth.  
"Man, I'm starting to act like a lion" Silver sighs, lying down on the lioness like a pillow.

The lionesses lick and cuddle him like they're own cub.

A while later; Sonic and Shadow left the savanna area to go home. While Silver was taking a nap with the lions, he woke up to see someone in his face.

"Hex?" Silver squints his eyes, indeed it was her.

"Hi, king of the jungle" Hex said.

The lions wake up and growl at her thinking sea an intruder.

"Guys, calm down. Just a friend of mine, she won't hurt you" Silver said to the lions.

The male lion goes up to her to investigate while the lionesses cuddle and lick him.

"So, king of the jungle? Did you get to learn to roar like a lion?" Hex said, standing still while the male checks her.

"Yes. Was it your bad luck charm that gave me the ability to do that?" Silver asked.

"Not my bad luck charm, Silver. I used my…..well…..magic spells" Hex said. She never does magic spells but she did it for Silver so that he won't get killed by lions.

"Really?" Silver asked.

"Yes" she said, snapped her fingers to release the bad luck charm on Silver from having the lions all over him, but they did remember what happened and they didn't attack Silver, they became good friends with a mobian hedgehog.

The lionesses lick him one more time before leaving. The male nuzzles him then leaves.

Silver chuckled and pets them all, feeling happy that he got to know them in the wild.

"I'll miss you guys" he said.

They run off to go hunt.

"Ready to go?" Hex asked.

"Yup. And how did you manage to get here?" Silver asked the snake girl.

"With Tails' teleport device" Hex held out a watch device.

Hex Teleports them back.

"Thanks, snake girl" Silver said.

"No problem" Hex said.

Just then, Hex's Jacobsen Organ picked up an odor in the air that smells like a dead rat. Silver noticed this and he held out the dead rat, but this time he's not gonna tease her like he did last time.

"Don't tease me!" Hex hisses.

Silver didn't get scared by her angry hiss, "Calm down, snake girl. I'm not gonna tease you like last time. Sheesh"

Hex bites the rat while it still being in his hand.

"It's already dead, Hex" Silver rolled his eyes.

"I know" her words muffled, she slowly swallows it whole, pushing it down to her esophagus to squeeze it down to her stomach.

"Geez, how can you swallow the whole thing without throwing up?"

"We snakes are made to do that" Hex said.

"Even for mobian snakes too?" Silver asked again.

"Well, we are still snakes" Hex said.

"Yes, but you have arms and legs. Non-mobian snakes don't have limbs" Silver added.

"True, but I'm also an omnivore like the humans. Even you and the rest of mobians are omnivores" Hex said, "Well, my mother is from India and she's a vegetarian"

"Oh ok" Silver said.

"Anyways, thanks for the rat. I'll see you around, future boy" Hex said.

"See ya snake girl" Silver flew away.

The End.


End file.
